familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry K. Lattin (1806-1894)
Henry K. Lattin (1806-1894) was a farmer in Oyster Bay, New York. (b. January 05, 1806, Oyster Bay, Queens County, Long Island, New York, USA - d. November 21, 1894, Farmingdale, Nassau County, Long Island, New York, 11735, USA) Name His middle name most likely is "Ketcham", his mother's maiden name, but there is no evidence to date. *Henry Latten *Henry Latting Children *Mary Emma Lattin (1833-1874) who married Charles Powell (1825-1870) *George Lattin (1835-1909) who married Emily Baggot (1833-1908) *Julia E. Lattin (1840-1873) who married Henry Wiggins *William H. Lattin (1842-1871) who died as a young man *Phoebe Maria Lattin (1844-1868) who married Elbert Bedell *Susannah Lattin (1848-1868) who died after giving birth while unmarried *Charles Smith Lattin (1850-1869) who died at age 19 *Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) who married Mary Jane Puckett (1854-1927) and had many children *Deborah Jane Lattin (1858-1861) who died as a child Oyster Bay, Long Island In 1860 Henry and Julia were living in Oyster Bay, and Henry was listed in the census as "Henry Latten" and 35 years old. In 1880 Henry was living with his son Jarvis in Oyster Bay, Queens County, New York on Long Island. Second marriage He married Hannah around 1875 and she divorced him by 1878. She was previously married to a man named Williams. Divorce Queens County Sentinel on August 1, 1878: "Hannah Lattin, of Farmingdale, who is 62 years of age, has commenced suit against her husband Henry, who is considerably her senior, for divorce, and the testimony is now being taken before Counselor S. B. Noble, of Long Island City. Mrs. Lattin claims that she is unable to live with her husband, and has been compelled to leave him on account of his cruelty and his failure to provide for her. He is a monomaniac on the subject of religion." Brooklyn Eagle on Saturday, August 17, 1878: "Uncle Lattin. Some Phases of his Religious and Married Life. His Wife's Complaint of his Cruelty and Meanness - His Side of the Case. Counselor Noble, of Long Island City, is taking the testimony, as referee, in the suit for divorce instituted by Mrs. Hannah Lattin of Farmingdale, against her husband, Daniel sic Lattin. ... Mr. Lattin is 72 years old, Mrs Lattin is about 65. She was a widow with two daughters, both of whom were married when she ... his wife's daughter (Mrs. Sayres) ... 'at Sarah Janes' ... He was made poor one year by having a $30 cow run over by a railroad train. ... Mr. Lattin said he had once been arrested for striking an Irishman who had struck his son. 'And I will defend myself and my children, by the grace of God,' he concluded." Death Henry died in 1894 from a fall while picking apples. Obituary "Farmingdale. Mr. Henry Lattin, an old resident of this village formerly of Babylon, died on Wednesday morning, aged 88 years and 10 months. Mr. Lattin was in appearance as well and strong as was possible for one of his years. He would often take a walk of a couple of miles to call upon some friend and to tell him how he enjoyed religion, and would sing one of his favorite hymns and then go onto another friend's, and he was always a welcome visitor. A few weeks ago, while ascending a ladder to pick some apples, he missed his footing and fell to the ground, breaking his thigh and fracturing his arm and death resulted from the injuries received at that time. His funeral services were attended at the M. E. Church on Friday at one o'clock. We sympathize with the bereaved family. He leaves two sons and a large number of friends to mourn his loss." Burial He was buried in the Powell Cemetery, Hempstead, New York. Will His will was proved on Friday, March 27, 1896 and was reported in the Brooklyn Eagle. Research Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on August 29, 2003. Updated on July 11, 2013 with his obituary. Updated on March 28, 2014 with the article describing his wife, Hannah leaving him. Memories about Henry Lattin *Harold Lawrence McPheeters (1923- ) has said that "He beat his second wife, Hannah, so badly she sought to get a divorce from him. He had to give her half of his property and he had to sell his house. Henry was a fundamentalist preacher who would say 'Praise the Lord' as he beat his wife." Note: The Brooklyn Eagle newspaper lists the person who beat his wife as "Daniel Lattin" and not Henry Lattin but another article in the Farmingdale newspaper correctly identify him as Henry. External links * Documents File:1860 census LattinJarvis Andrew.jpg|1860 census File:Hannah and Henry K. Lattin (1806-1894) in the Queens County Sentinel on August 1, 1878.png|1878 divorce File:Henry K. Lattin (1806-1894) in the Brooklyn Eagle on Saturday, August 17, 1878.png|1878 divorce File:Lattin-Jarvis 1892 census.jpg|1892 New York census Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at Powell Cemetery, Hempstead, New York Category: Born in Oyster Bay, New York Category: Died in Farmingdale, New York